Eres la luz de mi oscura infancia
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: Astoria busca la forma de encontrar en su interior un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz para poder realizar el encantamiento Patronus.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es completamente mía. Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual: _Tu eres mi recuerdo más feliz de foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_

* * *

 _ **Eres la luz de mi oscura infancia**_

La Mansión Malfoy ya no era aquella Mansión fría y oscura que desde muchos años atrás se había caracterizado. A pesar de haber sido un gran testigo de las innumerables muertes, torturas y gritos que las paredes aún recordaban, se podía sentir como el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente desde que la pequeña hija de los Greengrass se había mudado con los Malfoy a causa de su matrimonio con el único heredero de la familia.

Draco le había suplicado a la castaña en el día de su boda que huyera y no cometiera esa locura porque, según él, merecía ser feliz con alguien que no hubiese cometido tantos errores. Astoria se negó rotundamente quedándose junto a él, mientras le hacía saber que todo estaría bien y que estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer, pues se iba a casar con el hombre del cual se había enamorado e iba a portar su apellido sin importarle el pasado con el cuál había sido manchado y todavía recordado, aunque ya hubiesen pasado más de cinco años desde aquel acontecimiento.

Astoria esbozó una sonrisa mientras soltaba un suspiro al haber recordado todos aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado junto con el rubio, antes de disponerse a retomar la lectura de aquel libro que había tomado de la gran biblioteca minutos atrás sobre una magia que todavía no había logrado realizar, pero que con esfuerzo sabía que lo obtendría.

— ¿Qué haces, bonita? —Preguntó una voz masculina de forma seductora detrás de ella.

— Draco, ¿alguna vez lograste hacer un Patronus? —Inquirió la castaña apartando la vista del libro que descansaba en su regazo.

— ¿De dónde lo has tomado?

— De la biblioteca —Respondió Astoria con una sonrisa— ¿Lo has hecho?

— No, nunca lo he intentado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tori, para hacer un Patronus necesitas tener un recuerdo, y ese recuerdo debe ser feliz —Explicó dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Sabes, me gustaría poder hacerlo… Desde hace algunas semanas que lo intento pero nada sale.

— No es un encantamiento muy sencillo.

— Lo sé —Manifestó con una mueca triste.

— Sé que muy pronto lo lograrás —Finalizó, mientras acariciaba suavemente la sonrosada mejilla de su mujer y se disponía a entrar nuevamente a la Mansión.

Astoria al darse cuenta que su marido se había ido, comenzó a pasearse por el jardín observando como los albinos pavos reales iban de un lado a otro, mientras que ella buscaba en su interior algún recuerdo lo suficientemente convincente para conocer su protección, pero nada le llegaba.

 _— ¡Eres una estúpida, Astoria! ¡Una inútil! —Gritaba la señora Greengrass a una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años._

 _— Mamá, pero de verdad que no rompí tú jarrón, fue Daphne —Sollozó._

 _— ¡Cállate! —Bramó furiosa— ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como tú hermana?!_

 _La castaña se alejó de la sala de estar de su Mansión con gruesas lágrimas es sus ojos, disponiéndose a buscar a su padre para conseguir algo de consuelo, pues no era nada nuevo que su madre la rechazara y le comparara con su hermana mayor._

 _— ¿Papi? —Preguntó mientras abría suavemente la oscura puerta del despacho._

 _— ¿Qué quieres, Astoria? —Inquirió con voz cansina— ¿Ahora por qué lloras?_

 _— Madre me ha regañado por algo que Daphne hizo —Respondió, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de aquellos ojos color esmeralda._

 _— Limpia esas lágrimas y ve a jugar con Thali al jardín —Sugirió— Hablaré más rato con tú madre, ahora tengo cosas importantes por hacer._

 _Sin esperar una palabra más de su padre, la pequeña salió en busca de su elfina doméstica para preparar una de las repetidas reuniones de té que hacía cada vez que se sentía sola._

 _—_ No creo que ese sea el recuerdo que necesitas, querida _—_ Dijo Narcissa Malfoy, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 _—_ ¿Cómo lo sabe?

 _—_ No hay que ser adivino para saber que tus lágrimas no son precisamente de felicidad.

 _—_ Tiene razón, no lo son _—_ Respondió, limpiandose con el fino pañuelo que su suegra le tendió muy amablemente.

 _—_ No te rindas, ya llegará _—_ Sonrió con calidez.

 _Astoria se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin disfrutando del calor que la chimenea podía darle en tiempos tan fríos como lo eran en diciembre._

 _— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó una rubia con mirada apagada._

 _— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Daphne? — Gruñó._

 _— Astoria quiero que arreglemos las cosas, te quiero mucho como para seguir peleada contigo._

 _— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?! Me tratas como una zorra con todas tus amigas y luego vienes y me dices qué me quieres —Rió sarcástica._

 _— No es como tú lo piensas, malinterpretaste todo._

 _—Miren cómo va la zorra pavoneándose por los pasillos buscando una nueva presa —Repitió aquellas venenosas palabras que hacía unos cuantos días atrás le habían dicho— ¡¿Lo malinterpreté?! ¡¿Lo hice?!_

 _— ¿Cómo puedes enojarte conmigo, sabiendo que fue Pansy la que te lo dijo?_

 _— ¡Porque estabas ahí y no hiciste nada! ¡Simplemente no te importó!_

 _— ¡Claro que le reclamé! ¡Pero cuando lo hice ya te habías ido!_

 _— Sí claro —Dijo con una sonrisa irónica— Mejor ve y busca a tú amiguita, tal vez tenga una nueva crítica que hacerme._

 _— ¡Actúa con madurez por una vez en tú vida! ¡Tienes quince años!_

 _— Ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres?_

 _— ¡No hasta que me perdones! —Insistió._

 _— Bien, te perdono, ahora largo._

 _— Astoria… De verdad lamento todo, ni te imaginas cuánto —Suspiró— Sabes que te quiero mucho, Tori, eres mi hermanita._

 _Con estas palabras la castaña entendió que su hermana estaba siendo sincera y que era en serio que lo sentía, pues a pesar de tantas peleas y comparaciones que su madre le hacía con la rubia constantemente, sabía que Daphne no era igual de venenosa que esa mujer y todas aquellas víboras que tenía por amigas… No, su hermana era diferente, siempre supo que podía contar con ella y de verdad podía sentir que la quería tanto o más como ella lo hacía._

— De una mueca a una sonrisa es un gran avance _—_ Astoria sonrió aún más ante el comentario de Cissy.

 _— ¿Qué pasa, Greengrass? ¿Por qué me evitas? —Preguntó un rubio con una sonrisa ladeada mientras la acorralaba en una pared cerca a las Mazmorras._

 _— ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a tu querida Pansy y me dejas tranquila? —Contraatacó enfadada._

 _— No puedo creer que estés celosa —Rió._

 _— En tus más profundos sueños, Malfoy._

 _— No seas tan infantil y acéptalo._

 _— ¡Cállate! Hazme ese favor y háztelo a ti mismo._

 _— Como quieras —Respondió con una mirada pícara, antes de lanzarse a besar esos labios color carmín que desde hace tanto tiempo quería probar._

 _— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Gruñó separándose con rapidez de aquellos labios tan jodidamente provocativos y expertos._

 _— Saldando el favor que me has pedido —Contestó con su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia antes de seguir con su camino._

Astoria se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar a su suegra soltar una risilla, pues se había dado cuenta que se tocó sus labios mientras recordaba su primer beso con el rubio.

 _— Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Draco observando el cielo nocturno desde la Torre de Astronomía._

 _— Sí, me lo han dicho en vacaciones._

 _— Soy un Mortífago._

 _— Lo sé._

 _— No deberías estar tan tranquila._

 _— No me das miedo, sé que no me harías daño… No le harías daño a nadie._

 _— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?_

 _— Lo noto en tu mirada… Ya no eres el mismo, has madurado y sabes perfectamente lo que está bien y lo que está mal._

 _— ¡Maldición, Astoria! ¡Estás comprometida con un Mortífago!_

 _— No —Suspiró— Estoy comprometida con el chico que logró robarme el corazón._

 _— Irás al infierno por robarme el mío, Greengrass —Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba con anhelo y necesidad._

 _— Que muy bienvenido sea el infierno si estoy contigo —Sentenció entre besos haciendo que el rubio sonriera ampliamente._

— ¡Expecto Patronum! —Exclamó mientras sostenía su varita con firmeza y observaba como de la punta se formaba un gran dragón plateado.

— Felicidades, Astoria, lo has logrado —Elogió Narcissa con una sonrisa.

— Así que un dragón —Observó Draco con el ceño fruncido, acerándose a la castaña.

— Has sido el culpable, Malfoy —Sonrió.

— Créeme que no dudo que lo sea, Greengrass —Respondió con picardía.

— Eres la luz de mi oscura infancia, Draco —Susurró con dulzura muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que su marido la abrazara fuertemente hasta alzarla y percatarse de como sus pies dejaban de estar en el suelo.

* * *

Hola!

Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, así que solo espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, no duden en darme sus opiniones... Saludos!


End file.
